What? He's hot!
by LFuCkToY
Summary: Just a quick little drabble I wrote for a friend over chrissy. 8th year Harry realises hot much he wants Draco against a wall.


I never really realised how much I wanted to shove that self righteous prick up against a wall and kiss his smirking mouth shut. I mean yeah, I've thought Malfoy was hot since third year but to actually want to put my hands on him? In a completely different way than how we used to end up.

Hmm... Malfoy against a wall... Hands in my hair, his delicous mouth on mine, his lean body, tight and hard against mine own. Well... I am sure glad I am sitting down right now.

I put down my fork and glanced over at where Malfoy was sitting at his house table. He was laughing at the misery of some second year Hufflepuff and his damned lips were just fucking _begging_ to be bitten.

What an arsehole.

"Harry?" Hermione leaned over and nudged him. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah why?" I looked at her.

"Well you have been a bit dazed all morning." She said.

"It's true mate." Ron put in, reaching over and grabbing the entire plate of bacon.

"Huh. I'm just thinking." I responded, turning back to my own breakfast.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"How hot Malfoy would look pinned against a wall." I glanced over at my friends when I heard Ron choking on his pumpkin juice.

"What?!" He spluttered out.

I shrugged.

"Hey the wars over and he is _really_ hot after all."

Hermione smacked Ron on the back trying to save him while Ginny, sitting just across the table nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. And he and Pansy broke up too. Something like he wanted to distance himself from his parents, muggle hate or something." Ginny said, always reliable for the school gossip.

"Now or never then." I said, setting off another round of choking for Ron.

"If that's what you want." Hermione said with a glare at Ron to stop his protests.

"It is." I stood up, suddenly determined. "And I will now begin my courting of Draco Malfoy."

It's a wonderful thing, surviving a war like that. I have new purpose and ideas. Like living in the moment. You might not get another.

Okay, yes. I will admit that I was lying in wait for Malfoy. I couldn't help it. After my little day dream this morning I just wanted to make it a reality. When he came around the corner I jumped him.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?!" Malfoy yelled as I pushed him bodily into the empty classroom I had selected for my plan.

"Acting out? Plotting your downfall?" I quipped, I had him against the desk at this point and he still wasn't fighting me. Interesting.

"What the hell?" Malfoy looked seriously pissed. Good.

I yanked his head down to me and kissed him. He froze so I bit him. Malfoy hissed and grabbed my hair, forcing my head back.

"If you want to play this game Potter, we play it my way." He hissed into my ear. Oh fuck the hell yes.

With seemingly no effort at all he spun me around and had me face down on the desk, my ass sticking out. He kicked my legs apart and leant over me, keeping a tight grip on my hair.

"Didn't realise you had it in you Potter." He said, yanking on my belt. "Thought you and that little Weasel girl were all up in each other. Didn't think you would be out attacking people in the halls."

"Just you Malfoy." I panted, wriggling out of my jeans. Fuck, him pulling my hair was really hot.

"Really." Malfoy pulled me up by my hair and ripped my shirt open. " I want you to touch yourself Potter."

I groaned and dragged my hands over my chest and lower. How was I already so hard? He had barely touched me.

"Good boy." He said, watching from over my shoulder. He scratched along my nipples and bit my ear. "I'm going to fuck you Potter. And you are going to love it."

I heard him whisper a spell and moaned when I felt his lubed fingers trace around my entrance.

"I want to hear you say my name when I make you come." Malfoy said.

"Yes, yes, OH god." I couldn't even think with his fingers up my ass. How was I supposed to remember how to speak if he shoved his cock in me?

And he still hadn't let go of my hair. Thank god.

He was up to three fingers now and I felt like I was about to come from just that.

"Malfoy please!" I was reduced to begging. I like this.

"Please? Please fuck you with my hard cock? Do you want me to fuck you Potter?"

"Yes! I want you to fuck me! Please!"

He pushed me back down onto the table and ripped off his own belt, kicking his pants free he whispered again and finally sunk his cock into me.

Not how I thought this would end up. Me, practically spread out on the desk, with Malfoy holding me down and fucking me blind.

"Don't forget to call my name." He panted in my ear as he thrusted harder into me.

"Mal-" I whispered.

"No. Call out Draco. I want to hear you say it."

"So close. Draco please!" I breathed out, almost in a sob.

He sild his free hand over my hip and started to pump my cock. It was to much. I came hard, screaming his name. I felt him tense and release into me.

Breathing hard he pulled out of me and loosened his death grip on my hair.

"Wow." I huffed out, too spent to try anything else.

Malfoy laughed.

"I know. Can't belive we haven't done that before. Good idea." He put his pants back on and helped me with my own clothes. "So when are you telling the rest of the Golden trio about us?"

I pulled him down for another kiss.

"Pretty sure I already did. Or at least I told them how hot you look on a wall begging for my dick."

He glared at me.

"I do not need an angry Granger and Weasel chasing me down because I sullied you."

"I love it though."

"Me too."

We kissed again and I thought to myself, how much I loved this self righteous prick.

End.


End file.
